


Anamorphosis

by Xekstrin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, Zelda is a pillow princess uwu, this one is just midna and zelda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Her wife was beautiful in a way most Hylians could not properly appreciate. Oh, they enjoyed her at first glance. Midna looked like a woman, at a distance. But when you grew closer you could feel the aura of her changing the air. You could see that her shadow did not match her shape, or her movement. You could see how her skin crawled too, rippled and shifting muscles. Her mouth, full and kissable. Her teeth, sharper than any sword.Those hung over her neck too, but only when Midna felt like drawing blood.





	Anamorphosis

Ever since she could remember, there was a sword hanging over Zelda's neck.

It hovered, close enough to feel but not close enough to touch. Any wrong move would slice skin open, unfolding like paper and red ribbons. Flesh was weak. She knew it better than anyone, because the shining core of the goddesses power sat in the center of her chest. Radiant and glowing, and hidden from everyone. It was something outside time itself, something that existed in multiple universes. A glance in the mirror showed her another life, another timeline. One decision changed everything. That shining core would remain, in another life if not this one, but this body would one day rot.

Flesh was weak.

She knew it when the Twilight Queen came to visit. Ostensibly a political marriage, it could have easily carried on by letter and messenger alone. Zelda in her castle and Midna in hers. 

But the Twili would arrive at midnight, the darkness holding her just like those silk black wrappings held her body, cupping and hugging, twisting, slinking. Zelda felt her skin crawl every time they met eyes and Midna's slit pupils would track her like a predator and every inch of her burned. 

Her wife was beautiful in a way most Hylians could not properly appreciate. Oh, they enjoyed her at first glance. Midna looked like a woman, at a distance. But when you grew closer you could feel the aura of her changing the air. You could see that her shadow did not match her shape, or her movement. You could see how her skin crawled too, rippled and shifting muscles. Her mouth, full and kissable. Her teeth, sharper than any sword.

Those hung over her neck too, but only when Midna felt like drawing blood.

The sword hung over Zelda's neck. Always be proper, polite, but strong, and unyielding, but forgiving, and kind, but immovable, and smart, and untouchable, and wise, and everything a queen and a woman should be. Any wrong move could upset the balance and then her kingdom might not have a ruler anymore. Zelda didn't live for herself; she lived for the people she needed to protect.

And now, she lived for her wife.

There was usually a man between them. 

The Queen's Champion held a devotion to both the monarchs that extended far beyond duty. They'd loved him in turn, their most precious boy. Seeing how Midna adored him did a lot towards improving Zelda's opinion of her.

Though, of course, she'd always loved Midna.

She saw with vision that had passed through the mirror between worlds; Zelda knew there was something linking them all together, stronger than blood or faith. Maybe it was fate, if such a thing could exist in a world so fragile, where ' _chosen ones'_ had already failed. 

Fate-touched eyes looked into the distance and saw a world flooded over in catastrophe. A world where they failed. A world where Midna never loved her. A world where they loved each other to death.

Pale blue fingers tilted her chin up. "You look like something's eating you from the inside out, my dear wife."

It was always a shock to hear that fond phrase, those sweet words, from such a mouth. Midna had a mouth made for violence. "I'm a little tired."

Outside, a breeze stirred in from a moonless night. The chill rose her skin. A waft of flowering trees from the garden bade her open all the windows despite the weather. It was spring time, but the winds didn't know that. They carried winter still, clinging to it the way she clung to her wife, kissing her fondly.

She sat on the edge of her bed, looking up at Midna. When they were this close, she could see everything else off about her. How tall she was, like a Gerudo. Long-limbed. Hesitantly, she reached out and touched Midna's leg, stroking up the slit on her dress.

"You miss our boy," Midna guessed. "He'll be home soon. That's why I'm here to keep you company, so your little heart doesn't break from loneliness."

Smiling, Zelda shook her head. "Link earned his holiday. I don't want him home until he rests and recovers."

Stepping closer, Midna leaned down. "What about you? Don't you deserve a holiday?"

"You know I don't take breaks."

"That's a problem," Midna said, and _shoved_ her.

Zelda's first instinct was to fight. Not just because she had been a fighter all her life, but because a base animal instinct inside her was screaming that a predator had her pinned, and she was nothing but prey and she needed to run. But instead she opened her mouth to Midna, sighing around the tongue that stroked the inside of her mouth. Midna kissed like no one else. She approached it like a sweet, or a candy; she wanted to enjoy it all greedily, with her whole mouth, kissing and suckling and taking. 

It was wholly unself-conscious; it stoked a flame deep in Zelda's belly.

"I missed you," she said.

Midna kissed her again, licking her lower lip in a wet stripe. "I know."

Midna stepped back just to undress, her black silks dropping without preamble. Cold wind stirred the gossamer fabric from her canopy bed, crossing over Midna for a moment and obscuring her from view. 

Hylian flesh was weak, she knew. It felt like she was the only one who knew, thank the goddesses. If anyone else knew, Zelda would be in danger— 

No. Nobody knew.

But Midna probably guessed.

The sleep dress tore under monstrous hands, ripped by claws. Those claws never broke skin, though. They were delicate on Zelda, softer than a whisper. Midna never hurt her unintentionally.

She used her mouth to eat her alive, from head to toe. Sucking on her breasts until they were covered in bite marks and bruises. She licked her and said her skin tasted like sweet white cream. Midna had long learned that Zelda liked it when she said things like that. Sweet things. Meaningless things.

But they were stronger when Midna said them, the trembling unreality of her, the force of her power, enough to make it real. To make it mean something.

Once she had kissed her all over to warm her up, Midna opened Zelda's legs. As always, she waited there, relishing the sight. Naked admiration on her face, satisfied by the inspection. 

"It looks excited," Midna said, and the way she talked about a part of Zelda's body like it didn't belong to her made Zelda clench around nothing, her clit twitching. "Poor thing. Hasn't even been touched all month, has it?"

"No," Zelda admitted, fists twisting up the sheets on her bed. She wasn't going to ask for it, either. Midna never forced her to. Even if she occasionally lapsed into impish behavior, the Twili knew the Hylian queen would never beg. She wouldn't even beg for her own life. She'd never stoop so low for something like this.

But she loved it when Midna indulged her anyway, sympathy lacing her croon as she stroked over Zelda's lips with two fingers. Right over her entrance, where she was wet and soft. Midna knew where to touch by now; she could make her come just like this. 

"You need to take better care of yourself." Midna circled her clit once, just a small dose of pure pleasure before returning to her slit. She was still so fascinated by the sight, lazily exploring her. "Expecting me and Link to do it all the time is just..."

Breathless, Zelda still managed a laugh. "Lazy?"

Warm red eyes flickered up to meet hers. "Greedy."

Continuing on, Midna's mouth worked its way down her body again. "No one with sense would think you lazy. Working all day." She grumbled. "Won't even take a holiday with her wife."

Strangely touched, Zelda stroked a hand through Midna's hair. "I'd go if it meant I was with you."

"Oh?" Midna smiled, razor-sharp. "Good, glad you agree. We'll pack in the morning."

"Midna—" Zelda started warningly, but it stopped in a hiss when Midna covered her sex with her mouth. She attacked her, hungrily swiping and stroking with her tongue. Her lips curled, like she was taking a bite from the ripest fruit, and the juice was spilling from her mouth and she needed every drop. The same hunger radiated off her, single-minded and focused and deeply pleased by the act. 

Midna went lower, busying hot flesh between her lips, pushing her tongue inside as far as it could go. Teasing her and tasting her, toying with her. She always did look like she was having fun, when she did this. Her nose rubbed against Zelda's clit, the infrequent contact enough to leave her pulsing and shuddering with an orgasm.

"Inside," she hissed, and Midna excitedly shuffled to accommodate her. She'd never ask for this, but giving orders was another beast entirely. "Oh inside. I want your fingers."

They went in, smooth and eager. Dull nails didn't hurt her, carefully manicured to avoid rending that soft, sweet, supple, fragile flesh. It all broke apart when Midna pushed inside her, finding every delicate spot until Zelda came undone.

Midna stayed there until she had exhausted herself, breathless, with sex dripping from her mouth. She used the torn remnants of Zelda's dress to clean her face, ignoring how Zelda huffed. Then she settled down next to her wife like a giant cat, taller than her by at least two heads, and held her in those long arms.

The world was full of terrors, nightmares, monsters, interlopers.

[But nothing could be more frightening than the creature in her bed.](https://youtu.be/X_1escyKvsU) The midnight shape curled around her protectively. Golden eyes glowed in the moonless night, bright enough to chase away the darkness.

And Zelda felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request for Sass. Thanks so much for the request, Sass!


End file.
